


Sábado por la noche

by hidefan



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: 30-Day Fic Meme, Español | Spanish, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidefan/pseuds/hidefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony va en serio con Tim. Post 10x10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sábado por la noche

**Author's Note:**

> -Día #3 del 30 DAY OTP CHALLENGE. Prompt: GAMING/WATCHING A MOVIE.  
> -Situado tras el episodio 10 de la décima temporada.

Tony, sentado cómodamente en el sofá, acariciaba con una mano el cogote de Jethro y con la otra tecleaba velozmente en su móvil. Tim emergió de la cocina con un bol de palomitas con mantequilla recién hechas que desprendían un olor divino. Pero antes de que pudiera coger un puñado este se quedó plantado a unos pasos del sofá, lejos de su alcance, mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

—Tony, ¿qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó, mirando fijamente a la mano que todavía sostenía el móvil.

—Nada. ¿Por qué? —Se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo con gesto casual, pero no sirvió para mucho porque a los pocos segundos volvió a vibrar.

—Te estás mandando mensajes con Ziva, ¿verdad? —lo dijo en un tono tan acusatorio que Tony no supo si ponerse a la defensiva o sentirse culpable.

—No. Puede. Bueno, sí, pero no tiene importancia.

—¡Tony!

—¿Qué? Ya sabes que luego Ziva se enfada cuando no la invitamos a venir a jugar a los videojuegos con nosotros.

—Sabes perfectamente por qué no la invitamos a venir.

—Bueno… —Una sonrisa se formó en su cara. Tim entrecerró los ojos.

—Me parece que ni a Ziva ni a mí nos haría mucha  gracia participar en eso que estás pensando ahora mismo.

—Hey, a ella puede que no, ¿pero a ti? No me lo creo. —Tim puso los ojos en blanco. Dejó las palomitas encima de la mesita y se sentó en el sofá al lado de Tony.

—Quizás esto haya sido una mala idea.

—El qué, ¿que vayamos a jugar al Mass Efect primero? Tienes razón, mejor pasamos directamente a otra clase de juegos. —Tony se inclinó hacia delante para besarle pero Tim se echó para atrás, rechazándole.

—No, Tony, esto, nosotros. Está claro que tienes asuntos sin resolver con Ziva y meterme por medio ha sido una pésima decisión. —Tony suspiró. Ya se veía a venir que esto ocurriría tarde o temprano.

—Anda, ven aquí, McPesimista. —Le ofreció la mano y tras una vacilación Tim se la cogió, para su alivio—. Supongo que es mejor que tengamos ya esta conversación. Mira, no te voy a negar que no haya nada entre Ziva y yo, porque lo hay, pero no es nada por lo que debas preocuparte.

—Tony, hace como ocho años que tonteas con ella. Siempre te ha gustado y probablemente siempre lo hará. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a competir con eso?

—Tendrás que vivir con ello. Igual que yo tengo que aceptar lo que hay entre tú y Abby.

—No… no es lo mismo. Abby y yo ya hemos salido juntos y sabemos que no ha funcionado. Además ella ya sabe que me gustas desde hace años —admitió. Tony sonrió socarronamente y abrió la boca para hacer algún comentario al respecto pero la volvió a cerrar en cuanto vio la mirada desafiante que le lanzó Tim. Le acarició suavemente el dorso de la mano con el pulgar.

—Timmy, te voy a decir dos cosas. La primera, sí, tonteo con Ziva desde hace ocho años, pero tonteo contigo desde hace diez. Creo que sí que puedes competir, ¿no te parece? —Tim arrugó la frente y Tony volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez de forma mucho más afable—. Sí, señor obtuso, sí, todas esas veces era yo tonteando contigo. ¿Por qué te crees que siempre he estado tan obsesionado en averiguar tu orientación sexual? ¿No te dije acaso que te quería como hace cinco años?

—Creo que voy a tener que replantearme muchas cosas —dijo Tim, todavía con expresión confusa.

—Creo que sí. A lo mejor así te entra en la cabecita que no estoy contigo solo porque no pueda estar con Ziva o alguna chorrada similar.

—¿Cuál era la segunda cosa?

—Te la voy a decir para que veas que quiero ser honesto. Pero no te lo tomes a mal, ¿de acuerdo?

—No me estás dando mucha confianza ahora mismo…

—Me he acostado con Ziva —le soltó, porque no valía la pena andarse con rodeos. Tim retiró la mano de un plumazo, como si le quemara el contacto con la de Tony. Como era de esperar se lo había tomado mal—. Espérate. No me refiero a mientras… No desde que tú y yo hemos empezado con esto. Antes. La última vez fue cuando lo de Ray.

—¿Y qué me quieres decir con eso?

—Que Ziva y yo siempre hemos sido un consuelo para el otro. Siempre acudimos al otro cuando más vacíos nos sentimos. Eso no es motivo para empezar una relación, ¿no? Ambos sabemos que si intentáramos ir más allá no solo no funcionaría sino que destruiría por completo nuestra amistad.

—¿Y no temes que pueda pasar eso conmigo?

—No. —Tony le puso la mano en la rodilla tentativamente. Tim no hizo gesto de retirarla. Eso era una buena señal—. Contigo siempre ha sido diferente, novato. Siempre he sabido que esto pasaría en el momento justo y que esto iba a funcionar porque, aunque parezca mentira, estamos hechos el uno para el otro. No te voy a negar que me fastidia un poco haber esperado una década pero…

—Cuando fuimos a rescatar a Ziva. Le dijiste que no podías vivir sin ella —replicó Tim una vez más, pero Tony ya podía ver que estaba un poco más convencido.

—Y así es. Ziva es muy importante para mí. Y aunque no vaya a casarme con ella la necesito en mi vida. Igual que a Gibbs. Igual que tú, por si te cabía alguna duda.

—Y esta historia que tienes con ella de ser totalmente honestos el uno con el otro, ¿significa que le contarás lo nuestro?

—Claro que sí. Se lo contaremos los dos. Y ella se alegrará por nosotros, ya verás.

Tim se quedó en silencio, pensativo. Tony sabía que esto no iba a ser un camino de rosas de inmediato. Tim tenía muchas inseguridades, y Tony también tenía su propio bagaje, pero ya sabía desde el principio que tendría que luchar por demostrarle a Tim que quería esto tanto como él.

—¿Te importa si te pido que te vayas? —le dijo Tim unos instantes después. Tony negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Tómate el tiempo que quieras. ¿Me das un beso de buenas noches, al menos? —Puso su cara más inocente, expresión perfeccionada por una larga generación de DiNozzos, y cantó victoria mentalmente en cuanto vio la pequeña sonrisa que se formó en la cara de su compañero.

Alargó el beso todo lo que pudo, todo lo que le permitió Tim. Desde la primera vez que se habían besado, en la fiesta de Navidad, debajo del muérdago que colgaba de alguna de las puertas de la oficina y ebrios de ponche —o eso pensaba todo el mundo que había vitoreado mientras  se comían la boca— que Tony se había vuelto completamente adicto a esos labios carnosos y deliciosos.

—Te veré el lunes —fue lo último que le dijo antes de irse, confiado en que podría convencer a Tim de que lo suyo era totalmente genuino y de que no tenía nada por lo que preocuparse.

 

El miércoles, aprovechando que Ziva y Gibbs habían subido a hablar con la viuda de la víctima del último caso que estaban investigando, Tony se sentó en el escritorio de Tim y le sonrió de forma sugerente.

—Sábado. Mi casa. Noche de cine. Lo mejor de lo mejor de James Bond. ¿Te hace?

Tim le miró con suspicacia.

—¿Tu casa? ¿Estás seguro?

—Del todo. A las ocho. No llegues tarde.

Tim no dijo nada. No hacía falta. Tony sabía que no faltaría a la cita.

 

A las ocho en punto el sábado Tim llegó a su casa. Todavía tenía en su cara una expresión como si no terminara de fiarse. Era natural. Tony no solía invitar a nadie a su casa. Como le había dicho a su padre, su casa era su santuario, de él y de nadie más.

—Bienvenido, querido. —Tim le puso mala cara pero no se negó cuando Tony le besó como saludo—. Como si estuvieras en tu casa.

Tim le alcanzó las cervezas que había traído y pasó a mirarlo todo con curiosidad.

—Me la imaginaba diferente —concluyó.

—Ya, soy así de poco predecible, es parte de mi encanto, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

—Por desgracia —musitó. Tony le golpeó el hombro con el suyo.

—Ven, listillo. Quiero enseñarte algo. —Le cogió de la mano y se lo llevó a su dormitorio, señalándole la cama con aire triunfal.

—Vaya. Estaba bastante seguro que la sutilidad no era lo tuyo a la hora de seducir a tus amantes, y ya veo que esto básicamente me lo está confirmando.

—No es eso, McMalpensado. —Tim levantó una ceja—. Vale, no _solo_ eso. Mira, ¿te acuerdas de que para Navidad mi padre decidió quedarse en mi casa?

—¿Cómo olvidarme de tu dolor de espalda? —Tony dejó escapar una risita al recordar el momento en el que le había pedido a Timmy que le ayudara a crujir su espalda. Quizá sí que la sutilidad no fuera lo suyo.

—Y te acuerdas también de que tuvimos una bronca y lo mandé para el aeropuerto, ¿no? —Tim asintió—. La bronca fue porque me lo encontré en mi cama con mi vecina.

—Tony, _ew_. —Tim no agradeció nada esa imagen mental.

—Dímelo a mí. Mis retinas casi sufren una combustión espontánea ante tamaña imagen. No creo que jamás pueda recuperarme de ese trauma.

—Supongo que quemarías las sábanas, ¿no?

—Todavía mejor, he cambiado la cama.

—Hombre, igual eso es un poco excesivo.

—No, no, para nada, era absolutamente necesario. Desde que llevo viviendo aquí, desde hace doce años, siempre he tenido una cama individual.

—¿Individual? ¿En serio? ¿No es un poco incómodo para cuando quieres traerte a…? Oh. —Tim abrió mucho los ojos, comprendiendo—. ¿Nunca? ¿En doce años?

—Nunca, Timmy. Ni siquiera a Jeanne. Como le dije a mi padre, este es mi espacio. Si quiero pasar la noche con alguien, voy a su casa, y yo soy el que decido cuándo quiero irme.

—Eso es un poco frío…

—Puede. Mi padre me dijo algo parecido que me hizo pensar. Que, así, me estaba perdiendo cosas tan importantes como intimidad, o compromiso, con otra persona. No sé qué pensará cuando averigüe que he decidido intentar tener todas esas cosas precisamente contigo, pero…

Tim ya no dijo nada más. Tony sospechaba que no podría, de todas formas. Simplemente le abrazó y, sonriendo, Tony cerró la puerta del dormitorio tras ellos.

James Bond tendría que esperar. Primero tocaba estrenar su nueva cama como era debido.

 

FIN.            

                


End file.
